Rough Play
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Games are played and the mind is wicked as both players take their roles a bit too serious. For Kiss of Immortality. Read and Review!


**Author's Note: I sometimes hate people my age. My mom decided to take my laptop to her friends house and my work got deleted! I knew I should put them on my USB but no! I was too lazy! Anyway this fic is for Kiss Of Immortality. I'm really sorry for the delay! Also, I am no longer taking requested fics. Sorry but I haven't had much me time in awhile and I really need it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Warning: Role Playing?**

Her body was tossed on the large bed roughly, large hands pinning her smalls ones above her head. She continued to fight, her attacker merely laughed as he tore of her clothes. Lust fueling him and his member begging to find the warmth that she could only bring. He muffled her cries with his hungry mouth, grinding his larger body against her small one. He pulled away and stared deeply into her large violet eyes, her lips swullen from the rough kissing.

"You look so...Delicious." Byakuya purred, she continued to struggle against him and cried out when his free hand pintched her nipple.

Need was now running through the noble's veins as he watched her face trying to fight of the emotion threatning to appear on her face. She finally let out a cry of pain when he but down on the part of her neck that connected to her shoulder. Marking her as his and his alone. He pulled out some rope from his pocket and tied it around her wrist, her resistant just making her more desirable. Once he was done, he looked down at her naked form. Drinking in the sight in front of him and licking his lips at the fearful look on her face.

"Byakuya...Please don't." Rukia whispered, a smooth chuckle escaped his lips before inching his face closer to hers.

"Do you actually believe that I'm going to stop? I'm going to take you hard and raw but you can keep fighting me. It gets my blood pumping." Byakuya said, grinding against her once more to show her how excited her was.

Rukia gasped and closed her legs tightly together, pulling at her restraints and crying out as his mouth latched to her neck. He was leaving licks and bites on her warm skin and the taste of it made him grow even larger then he was. A low growl escaped his lips before biting down on her hard nipple, her cry bouncing around the walls of the room. Rukia thrashed her body around trying to get the man above her off but to no avail. In fact this pushed him to go even further, prying her legs apart and placing her legs in between them. He gave her lips a painfully slow lick before clamping down, sucking and licking roughly until he felt her sweet jucies on her tongue.

Her moans were muffled since she was biting down on her lower lip, the taste of copper teasing her tongue. He pulled away before her body could reach climax and watched in pleasure as her face shown some hope. The emotion was completely washed away when Byakuya pulled his large organ from his pants, precum dripping from the tip and a small vein appearing from the side. He gripped her hips tightly and postioned his arousal at her entrance, grinning when he saw fear on her face.

"You should be scared, Rukia. I'm not going to go easy on you." Byakuya growled, plunging himself into bliss.

Rukia cried out loudly as she felt him thrust forward, tears brimming in her eyes from the sudden movement. Byakuya moaned loudly at the tight and wet feel of Rukia surronding his ten inch cock, his hips jerking and rocking around to tease the younger Kuchiki beneath him. Rukia body was tense and she whimpered when he began to move, his pace switching from soft and gentle to rough and uncaring.

All the while, Byakuya had his head thrown back with mangled words spilling from his thin lips. His cold and icy personality breaking away as the real Byakuya fucked the younger Kuchiki beneath him raw. It felt so good! So amazing as he went in and out of her tightness, his thrust become more violent as Rukia squirmed under his hold and pulled at her bound hands.

Byakuya pulled out completely from her, Rukia's cries stopping for just a moment before she was flipped on to her back and re-entered again. Her cries now muffled by the pillow beneath her, Byakuya rode her body relentlessly. Grunt, growling, and moaning as he let his lust take control. Rukia was at a lost for words as Byakuya pounded into her, her lower part of her body surely to be bruised by tomorrow. Her nails dug into the sheets, tearing at the fabric as he body was violently pushed deeper into the bed. The bed making loud sqeaky noise as Byakuya pulled all the way out before plunging deep inside her warmth.

Her walls tighten around his arousal, the feeling of being sucked in becoming to great as Byakuya throw his head by and came with a loud roar that should have awaken the whole house hold. She soon followed, her scream muffled due to the pillow. They remand still for a moment before Byakuya pulled away the ropes on her hands, flipping her over on her back and looking deeply into her eyes. Her hand slowly went up and cupped his face, a weak smile forming on her face.

"That...was amazing." Rukia said, Byakuya smiled and kissed her lips gently.

"Did I hurt you? I lost control." Byakuya said, Rukia shook her head and kissed the tip of his nose.

"It's a good kind of pain. Thank you for playing along, Byakuya." Rukia said, Byakuya smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"You are going to play along tomorrow." Byakuya said, Rukia rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Yes master." Rukia said, knowing that Byakuya had a thing for Master/Slave sex like thing.

**The things we do for love make people shiver and want to fight against it but what if doing that you're pushing away the chance to have super hot sex? Don't fight the idea too much before you try it. Who knows? Maybe you'll actually enjoy it as much as I made Byakuya did. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
